Ruby
by Megidora
Summary: A werewolf, a vampire, a mage and a fallen angel. Who'd knew they'd unite for the last stand? Supernatural AU, Eremika, Rivamika and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I've had in my head for a while now. Eremika and future Rivamika are the main ships but if you're gonna bullshit me because there's no Eren x Levi, lemme say...**

 **Fuck you.**

 **Peace! ^^**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Eren disposed of the last of his clothing and fell to the floor of his bedroom. On his hands and knees, he arched his back, hearing every crack of his growing spine and joints. Knife-sharp canines stabbed at his gums, until his jaws extended greatly. The brunette colour from his hair remained, and covered his nude and fully transformed body. Panting, he slid open both moist eyes and looked down at his light chocolatey paws. The transformation was complete, and quicker too. The lone wolf padded out of his shared house, using his strong front legs to force through doors. "Eren!" Eren pricked his ears at the unmistakable voice of a certain mage and grunted in acknowledgement. The mage, Armin accompanied him every moon to the forest; out of the way of humans and livestock. Eren had only been changing recently and the young mage was unsure he had much control in wolf form, so, stepped up to help his close friend. Side by side, they casually walked into the ancient forest.

* * *

A vampire stalked across a hidden tree branch, keeping herself low like a wild animal hunting it's prey. Prey. She hadn't fed off anything for countless days and hunger knawed at her stomach. She closed her eyes to enhance her hearing and smell. The creature heard a rustle of heavy pads and footsteps and caught the scent of animal and... human? The smell of both creatures were new to her. She presumed it was a human and a pet dog, taking a late stroll in the woods. How unfortunate. She fluttered open her blood red eyes, slit cat-like pupils locating her target. A large ruddy dog padded care-free and huffed every now and again. She pressed her belly close to the rough bark of the oak tree and inched towards to what she thought to be over-grown canine. The she-vampire inaudibly pounced on Eren and felt her long deadly talons stroke the dog's thick hairs but a gush of wind, powerful enough to knock her away from the young wolf hit her from behind. She felt grass brush against her face as she targeted to floor instead. _Fuck._

* * *

Armin got up from his crouching position once he decided he had enough mushrooms added to his collection and noticed Eren sniffling the floor, which was probable he picked up a scent of some animal. The mage's lips formed, ready to call for him but instinctively blew his most vigorous gust of wind aimed slightly above the werewolf. He was questioning why did it which stopped as soon as he heard a thud. He was dumbfounded that he actually hit anything but mentally announced that whatever it was, it was dangerous; a threat.

* * *

Shocked. Bewildered. Dumbfounded. Whatever other words there are, Eren most certainly felt it. He was to occupied by the _girl's_ scent to realise she was that close. He shuddered, recounting how close the claws of hers was to slicing open his back. His fur was erect, bracing himself in case she'd lash out, but, that never came. The young wolf relaxed his posture but cautiously padded closer to get a better look. _The feminine demon_ , Eren decided, had raven black hair about shoulder length and porcelain-no, freakishly pale skin. He'd heard myths of legends of a _beast_ like her; a vampire, although he previously depicted them as disfigured humanoid bitches he admittedly thought she was quite attractive. He barely see her ruby-orbs through her sprawled out hair but Eren noted that they were focused on some invisible presence. His turquoise eyes trailed down to her chest and from that he grunted at her heavy and ragged breathing. Surprise suprise, again. If the lone wolf was still in his pack, he would've killed her on sight, (though in the vampire's state Eren would be doing her a favour). _Would've._ He chose the life of a lone wolf. He huffed. _Fuck the pack, fuck their laws, I do whatever the fuck I feel like._

* * *

"Eren, get away from _it_!"  
The vampire cringed inwardly of the way he emphasised the last word. She felt paralyzed, from the tips of her hair to the rough padding of her exposed feet. The majority of wildlife were killed off and the lack of blood she had consumed meant that her body would evenly turn off altogether, and it was the best fucking time to do so as well. The dog, food was right there in front of her! She tore her eyes from death and glared at the male wolf, not moving the rest of her body. Wolf-boy picked himself up and collapsed to the earthy ground, hairs and whiskers shrinking back and body contorting until he resembled a human. Brown tussled hair, sparkling greens eyes; a very deceiving disguise. She tried to look away in embarrassment of his nudity but her eyes remained, wary of his next move. "What's your name?" He questioned but only received bared fangs and a hiss of warning as his answer. _That's all he'd be getting_ , a mental voice announced. "Mine's Eren." he told her; after he'd come to the realisation that the vampire refused to speak. "Her name is Mikasa." Blondie stated from behind. The vampire widened her eyes, shocked. Her name was indeed Mikasa. Was he a fuckin... telepath? She didn't know nor wanted to; she just listened to their warm and beating hearts. Eren got up from his fours and walked around her, heading to his phyco-friend. Their conversation was blurry and unclear because her normally outstanding hearing dulled out, leaving Mikasa feeling absolutely fucking helpless. She sniffed and caught a brief scent of rabbit, dead though, which was dangling limply in Wolfie's hands but out reach. The brunette crouched down, and she noted that the only clothing he wore now was a scarlet scarf (still not covering the right place, though). He pressed the dead critter to her lips. "Eat it." He grumbled, maybe because it was his kill that was meant for himself. Mikasa couldn't exactly 'eat' it, her stomach wasn't designed for digesting meat and she drank from still living creatures or ones that were freshly killed. The blood off something that wasn't so fresh was not appetizing at all, but she was ravenous, anything would do. With extended fangs, she bit cleanly into it's hind and sucked out what she could. Carrion and old carcasses had never tasted so good, but there wasn't as much as she would prefer. Almost instantly strength returned to body and her breathing evened out. She lapped at the pooled up liquid gathered at the cut, not wasting a drop, brought herself to a seating position and licked access blood smeared on her lips. Mikasa gazed up at Eren to see him eye the rabbit, grimacing. _He's mainly a carnivore_ , she reminded herself, _and he probably thinks this is a massive waste_. "You better?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

* * *

"Yeah." Mikasa looked down and hugged her knees, her voice shaky from not having to use her vocal cords for what Eren presumed, a fuckton of time. "Thanks." That time her voice was steady but void of emotions.  
"No problem." He let out a hand in greeting, and she reluctantly mirrored. When they came in contact, he gasped almost inaudibly. Almost. Mikasa flinched. Her hand was so fucking _cold._ "Are you always this cold?"  
"I'm cold blooded," The vampire retorted. "I've always been like this." She snatched her hand back.  
"..." Eren bit back a comeback and stripped himself his scarf, inefficiently wrapped the silky cloth around her pale neck. She didn't shrink back, maybe because she was still weak, but he heard a low growl throughout the uncharacteristically long action. "How does it feel?" He grunted.  
There was a long pause. "Warm." She had said it in a way that as if the scarf had also warmed her soul and voice. Eren then unconsciously reached an arm to touch Mikasa again but she hissed with bared, though not extended teeth and scooted up the nearest tree. She then passed out completely, with exhaustion as the culprit. "What do we do now?" Armin, who had watched everything in fascination finally asked, his baby-blue irises looking at Eren. "I don't know," he admitted, "why don't that brilliant mind of yours think of something?"  
"My brilliant mind says you need to put on clothes. Secondly, we could accept her as one of us."  
"A vampire?" The werewolf reasoned, even though he was way too content with being around her than he should of been. Fuck the pack laws, he reminded himself. "Would she accept that?" He murmured.  
"There's no wildlife left, Eren," Armin then showed him the sample of mushroom he'd found earlier, "all the plants are dead or dying. They've been tainted. Mikasa would move out eventually and would start feeding off the people in the city as a result." The mage glanced at Mikasa slumbering on a large branch, claws rooted deep into the bark for security. "It would be for the better." Armin finalised.  
"Yeah..." Eren let out an exaggerated puff and strode to the big oak.

* * *

A loud cackle thundered and amber lightning spiked through the fuming gray clouds. The heavens opened, flashing a blinding light followed by a streak of lighting which cracked a dent on the floor like a whip. A muscled body of a man climbed out. The opening to the afterlife closed shortly after but not before the man could flick off whoever threw him out with his middle finger. He surveyed his surroundings and spread his crow-like wings, which was the exact same shade as his undercut-styled hair and then folded them back for later use. His blue-gray eyes glittered, reflecting the oncoming raindrops.

"Big ass trees."

~end of chapter 1

* * *

 ** _This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I'd love a review aswell! Also, please note if you find any mistakes._**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa stood in the centre of the abandoned cabin she was raised in. She felt hot salty tears brim her eyes and her heart rate increased dramatically as she surveyed the room. Dried out blood was splatted about, like the sort of creation an artist would get if they were to throw paint on the canvas, but the vampire could still smell the lingering stench of the old browning liquid. Her eyes scanned the floor and stopped dead; a large portion of the floor was coated in a thick layer of dust and the sight choked her. Her parents' remains. The door then burst open, with the splints of wood shooting in all directions. Mikasa gasped for oxygen of what she saw. It came back. Back for her, to tear away at her flesh, drain her of her blood-for the sole purpose of killing. It loomed over her, naked and deformed body grabbing for her. The vampire looked at it's eyes, which were blank and void and then to it's mouth, which was extending in for a kill.  
She closed her eyes and braced herself for death, listening to the gruesome sound of the creature's grunts and the swish as it raised a fleshy arm to strike a blow. A blinding light, like pitch black lightning, and she was in strong secure arms. A slight sting could be identified under her left eye which was left by one of the creature's claws. She soon returned to ground (unfamiliar, though) and caught a glimpse of onyx; she focused her gaze and saw a dark feather float gracefully into her grasp of her palms.

* * *

"Vampy, you hear me? Wake up!" He shook the vampire repeatedly and she responded eventually with a groan. Eren scanned her face and saw a deep single claw mark, pumping out thick, ruby coloured blood. Mikasa then leaped off from his bed and clawed her way up the cracking walls and latched onto the ceiling. That was when the werewolf noticed she was clutching a black feather gingerly, like it would shatter if too much pressure was forced around it. "Don't scare or touch me like that!" Mikasa hissed. Eren furrowed his brow. "You were screaming and kicking in your sleep, what was I supposed to do otherwise?" He inhaled the new scent added to the room. It wasn't animal nor human, but he sensed it was in-between and it had natural smells of the forest - like pine and fresh air. "Are you going to get down from there? Cause you're kinda messing the ceiling."  
"I don't give a shit about your ceiling," the vampire announced and took a quick breath, "and I prefer it up here, by myself."  
"You're not by yourself. You're with us." Eren responded.  
"Hell no."  
"Yes." _Fucking hell_ , _she's stubborn_.  
"Make me." Mikasa's onyx pupils narrowed in to slits, implying a challenge.  
The werewolf let a long sigh of air and headed for the door, opening it and turned his head back to the girl. "We don't have a choice, the forest is dying out and we can't have you feeding off people in Sina city."  
"I wouldn't do that." Eren was slightly surprised at how soft yet sad the words were.  
"Isn't it?" He pushed, curious.  
A grimace spread across the vampire's face. "No," she breathed out the word, "I'm not that cruel. Killing people who have young children is just terrible." The werewolf was sure he hit a soft spot in her and was content with the new information he had gathered.  
"So you wont leave, you'd stay with us?"  
"If you keep your distance, doggy, then I'll try not to murder you."  
'Doggy' grinned, jasper eyes sparkling and he left the room.

* * *

That was all he needed.

Mikasa brushed the hardened pad of her thumb over the silky feather. Was it from whoever saved her? Most likely. She closed her eyes, recounting how horrific the altered memories had paralyzed her, rendering her useless. That all changed when reassuring arms wrapped around her waist and carried her to safety, away from the past. The vampire savoured the moment and suddenly found enough motivation to tolerate her new companions for a while. _Maybe_... she thought, _Wolfy and phyco aren't that bad_.

* * *

~ 6 months before

Forgotten souls screamed and howled at her, angered by the fact that they cannot reap her soul with them. The young adult ignored their presence and stopped at a dark throne, with shadows trying to grasp onto her. The large figure perched on top looked down as if it found a pestering fly.  
"What do you seek?" It asked.  
"Vengeance." She replied, with confidence.  
The beast bared all it's ragged and razor-like teeth in a smile. "It will come at a cost." It reminded.  
"One that I'm wiling to take." She presented to the creature a ripe and fully red apple. It took it, fingers holding onto it like it was a marble ball and compacted it to a small pulp.  
"The price of your soul won't be in vain, mortal. You would get what you seek and have permission to watch the show, if you'd like. Revenge is much more entertaining when you watch it all happen."  
"Beats becoming part of your throne."  
"Oh, that's for when the show finishes, isn't it?" It rasped in a serpent-like voice.

 _I've seen enough_. The angel reminded himself. _Go back, find Farlen and Isabel, and tell the grand master of what I've seen_.  
He tore his eyes away from the scene and took off into flight, folding his crow wings into himself and out, appearing back in the afterlife.

He searched for Farlen and Isabel but that turned out futile.

"Grand master," He called, "I've... been to the underworld, the devil and some girl were plotting something, we need to ga-"  
"Stop," the Grand master interrupted the angel's speech, "It's against our custom to enter the place of lost souls."  
The angel's eyes widened, aware of the penalty.  
"We have to send you into exile." _Fuck, no no no_!  
"But didn't you take notice to what I've just said?"  
"Ackerman, we cannot accept any information from you. You might've been corrupted, turned, converted."  
 _No, I wouldn't do that!_  
"I cannot put faith in you," the Grand master paused, "the portal will may take you to the past, present or even future. I'll let it decide where you'd fall."  
The solid floor eroded away into a gaping hole, with storm clouds gathered beneath it. The angel didn't need a command to tell him to jump. He stepped into thin air and gravity pulled him down. "This is bullshit!" He yelled but nobody took notice.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly I'd never thought I'd get any response from this shit pile. I've decided to continue, yay! Expect regular updates cause the chapters are kinda short.**


	3. Chapter 3

Armin caught Eren heading to the sofa and greeted him, to which he waved a response. The young wolf seemed happy and content with whatever happened in the room - Armin really didn't want to know why - and he was humming along to a few tunes from the television adverts. The mage wasn't normally one to comment snarky or sarcastic remarks but it slipped out from his mouth.  
"You seem happy. You got laid in there, right?"  
"Armin!" Eren's cheeks burned red and he puffed about, either furious or embarrassed - maybe both.  
"I'm just messing with you, buddy." The mage smiled, with his pearly white tips of straight teeth in view. His friend, however, folded his arms and leaned back into the fraying sofa and closed his emerald eyes. "God, don't make it gay Armin." Armin knew it was an inside joke, but scowled anyway. Eren stretched his lips into a toothy grin and tussled his friend's chin-length golden hair teasingly.  
"You magical moptop!"  
He probably died from his own joke, 'moptop' decided, after seeing the werewolf wheezing on the floor, slapping his thigh.  
"I hope I'm not intruding on anything." A calm feminine voice stated from behind, which confused the mage for a moment. Eren crawled off the floor and pretended nothing happened.  
"You didn't see anything," he warned in a low growl, "forget about that or I'll bust that feather you've got there."  
"Bust that, I'll bust your ass." Mikasa shot back.  
"Suuuuree," the lone wolf stretched the word as much as possible, "ignore the fact I, Eren Yaegar, spared your life - will ya?"  
The vampire only snorted a reply, still rooted to where she originally was which made Armin patted the spot next to him, wearing a welcoming smile.  
"Please, make yourself comfortable. This is your home now."  
"Mikasa es su casa!" Eren pointed both his fingers at her in a single barrel gun shape and recreated a "ba-dum-tss" sound effect. His blonde friend crackled like a twelve-year-old cracking off an inappropriate joke and Mikasa rolled her eyes around the world but Armin could of sworn she had the slightest of smirks.  
"Original and amusing. 11/10." She announced the rating and scooted to the spot next to Armin, but kept a fair distance, and nestled until she was comfortable. The mage noticed her once imposing red eyes dulled into a gray-ish shade - like ashes in a stormy sky.  
"Could vampires change their iris colour on command, or is it a naturally occurring thing?" He asked, facing the new appearance. She frowned, deep in thought.  
"I don't know, maybe it's a reflex. It normally express our moods - why ask?" Mikasa then pulled at the crimson scarf Eren had given her and put the feather in to preserve it, like a pouch, and tightened it back again.  
"I'd just like to know more about you, Mikasa." Armin had a natural curve of his lips on. He noticed that she shrunk back and buried her nose into the scarf, so he looked away.  
"You don't have to tell me if you're sensitive about it." The mage reminded, then forced his focus on the TV adverts and she nodded, following suit.

* * *

"This is you're home now."  
The words stuck to Mikasa, and she despised how it did. It may be a house, but never a home. Those things were different yet had a similar, almost identical definition. A house is just a house - a building, but a home is somewhere of comfort, memories and peace; not only just to live in. When the vampire reflected on herself, she'd never thought she would've melted with strangers so easily but these people were different, like the words. They were the ones that made the house a home, and perhaps that was why she took a sudden liking to both of them. They were not there to harm her, but to help her, so she must return that favour one day.  
Armin excused himself and left to do whatever, so it was just Mikasa and Eren left on the tattered and clawed sofa. The vampire had a small mental war of whether she should move closer to the werewolf in the room, who was distracted by something, and thought fuck it, why not? She stalked closer until she felt the heat radiate off Eren's warm body. He seemed to tense up, but said nothing, and they both focused on what movie the television had switched to.

#

Obnoxious snaps of bubbling lava could be heard, wind howling at her and walls of earth closing in on Mikasa. She squinted and pictured her previous home and watched her surroundings contort itself to match it, but the heat remained. The vampire was discombobulated but remembered something her mother had said to her once as a child.

 _"Lucid dreaming," her mother explained, "is something you, your father, I, and all pure vampires could do."_  
 _Mikasa's younger self made a face, confused. "But why can't I do it, mama?" The older woman only grinned._  
 _"Someday you would."_  
 _"Wouldn't." The young vampire sang and skipped away, with the mother watching her play knowingly._

That was when it hit her, like a rock in the face. But it didn't explain the last time she slept, she didn't have control and her wound carried over to the real world. Mikasa brushed it off; dreams are strange and unpredictable things, after all.  
"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice called out, and she twisted around to put a face to the person.  
"You're not supposed to be here." She warned, eyes shifting to a dangerous red. The strange presence, however, didn't seem to acknowledge it - which gave her an immediate impression that whoever this person is was either brave or oblivious.

 _Is he part of my imagination or..._

That was when the figure revealed himself from the shadows of the bushes. He had large eagle-like wings sprouted beside his shoulder blades that matched his equally as big and bushy eyebrows. He was clad in a pristine shirt, pants and a brown leather jacket imprinted with a symbol of two wings - one blue and one white.  
"Can I help you?" Mikasa asked, uncertain of the stranger's next move.  
"I was just passing by," he stated; his icy eyes bore into her wary ones, "I just wanted to ask, have you seen my... friend Levi?"  
"No, I haven't heard of this, Levi." She spoke of the truth, and the name felt foreign to her tongue. The stranger's calm demeanour remained and he turned to leave.  
"Ah, ok. I was looking for him, see?"  
"Yeah. Good luck." She called after her disappeared back into the shade of the looming trees. Maybe he had heard, maybe not - she didn't care - however, it intrigued her how he was in her own dream.

#

Eren wasn't too sure how it happened, but Mikasa managed to fall in a light slumber - resting her head on his shoulder. She snored softly and evenly.

 _Fuck, what do I do?_

He didn't dare move her, she just looked so calm and peaceful sleeping; so he relocated her head to rest on his lap instead. The werewolf took a long look of the newcomer, who frowned and tensed up in her sleep. Strange. Her pale ghastly skin twitched a few times, then the vampire suddenly sat erect; colliding both their foreheads together.  
"Gah!" They both shouted in unison, and Eren muttered a curse from his lips. He noticed Mikasa rub her head lightly in the marked area and offered help, to which she declined. He knit his eyebrows together. "Are you alright?"  
Mikasa only narrowed her onyx pupils into slim slits, eyes blazing in a fiery mix. "Your skull is a lot thicker than I thought. One more inch of it, I could of died." She spat. The lone wolf only noted the fact that she had a dry sense of humour, orbited by fucking sarcasm and come backs.  
"Touché." That one was original and was difficult to throwback, but Eren was used to the 'dumb' jokes because it was... well... true.  
The vampire then relaxed, Eren knew that because of the eye colour change.  
The werewolf yawned lazily and faced Mikasa. "Alright, I'm off."  
"Where to?" He didn't expect an answer.  
"You need clothes and whatnot. You can't walk around in those mangy rags."  
"These are only clothes I've had in a while."  
"Whaaat?" Eren wrinkled his nose in disgust, mockingly. "Then that's the main reason why we need to buy some more then, isn't it?"  
"Says the dog."  
"Soooo, what are your sizes?"  
"Sizes?" That wanted the werewolf to die in a hole. She was practically raised as a wild animal, dumbass! Mikasa wouldn't know her size, out of all the things. That'd mean she'd have to come with him... ugh!  
"I'll give you one of my shirts and some jeans," he muttered, "follow me."  
Eren entered his room and prepared Mikasa a solid black shirt as well as frayed blue skinny jeans, placing them on his bed. "The clothes are on my bed." He mentioned, exiting the room to give her privacy, and to spare his dignity.  
The young wolf drummed his fingers along the table, waiting for Mikasa to arrive. Eventually, he listened to the click of his room's door and she walked out - heading for him.  
"Is this good?" The vampire asked, unsure.  
Her long elf-like ears poked out from the curtains of inky black shoulder-length hair, which would be an alarming sight for a human to see, so Eren covered it up, using bangs of hair. "Yeah, let's go." He tucked his wallet and phone into his jacket, motioned the vampire to follow him and left, locking the door.

#

Eren sucked in oxygen like a vacuum and breathed out heavily. Fresh air felt good. He was making his way down town, meandering through busy crowds with Mikasa hot on his trail, who glared at anybody who stared at her with threatening eyes. The werewolf fell back and whispered in her ear. "Don't stare down people like that, act normal."  
"They're the ones staring at me." The vampire puffed and kept her pace at his side, copying his actions every now and again. The pair soon came across the mall - it's looming presence causing Mikasa to step back a little. "It's big." The words came out in one breath and Eren couldn't help but look at the lips the words came from.

 _Go away dirty thoughts!_

"Get used to it, there's a lot of these." _In all honestly, yes, there was_ _a lot of malls. Too many_. "Seriously, there's like 3 in the same street." Mikasa pulled an exaggerated face but said nothing, but only tailed Eren.

#

* * *

 **A/N: Kick me for every reference. Caaaaan you feel the Eremika toniiiight? People here for Rivamika, be patient. ;)  
WinkWinkWinkWink.**


End file.
